


My Lady

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Claiming, Dothraki, F/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Reader, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut, Vaes Dothrak, dothraki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: For the Dothraki, everything important happens under the moonlight and the stars. When you find your true mate, a Lyseni-born man, there’s no place more right to consummate your union.Squares Filled: Public Claiming/Mating (SPN ABO Bingo)/ First Time (SPN Dean Bingo)





	My Lady

It was hard to tear your eyes from the other side of the street, as hard as you tried to keep a calm façade. He had been looking at you for what felt like hours, standing tall beside his even taller pair, probably his brother. 

“Do you know his name?” you turned to Irri. 

Your friend moved her gaze to the same direction as you. 

“No,” she confessed. “He’s from another Khalasar.”

You almost rolled your eyes. That was clear as you had never seen him before. 

The man – the Alpha – was foreign, no Dothraki-born man would look like him. He was tall and though his skin was kissed by the sun, it was much paler than your people’s. You couldn’t quite see his eyes, but their colour was clearer than any you seen so far; his hair was light-brown with streaks of yellow and was grown past his shoulder-blades. Maybe he’d lost a battle years ago?

“We should go talk to them,” Irri pulled you from your thoughts. 

You didn’t protest, following her in the direction of the pair, right in front of a seller of uncommon foods. You didn’t have to say the first words, however, as the Alpha you had been watching didn’t hesitate on coming to you. 

“My lady,” he smiled, staring into your eyes. 

You frowned. Maybe he thought you were someone else?

“I’m not Lady,” you informed. “That’s not my name.”

He laughed at your confusion, his smile making your legs weak. 

“No,” his cheeks became pink. “A lady means a beautiful woman.”

Your face changed from confusion to a grin and you closed your eyes when a gust of wind hit you with his scent. It was mouthwatering. 

“Name’s Dean,” he said in a huskier voice, and when you looked at his face, the black of his eyes was blown wide, almost hiding what you recognised as a green iris. 

You licked your lips instinctively. 

“I’m Y/N.”

Dean smiled. 

“It’s a beautiful name.”

You felt a shiver running up your back, enchanted with that stranger. 

“I never heard your name before.”

He didn’t seem surprised, and when he was about to answer, your name was called. 

“I’ll tell you about it tonight,” he affirmed. 

“Is that a promise?”

Dean chuckled. 

“Of course it is.”

. . . 

“Did he at least tell you his name?” Irri inquired. 

“Dean,” you said slowly. “And he’ll tell me more about it tonight.”

She arched an eyebrow, clearly confused. 

“About the name?”

You shrugged.

“Probably about him too.”

Irri shook her head and you felt a hot wave cross your body, and a cramp made you grimace. You instantly knew what it was.

Aside from your first heat, you were only supposed to experience another after meeting your true mate.

“Irri,” you muttered, and both of you turned to the entrance of the tent, where Dean had just arrived.

“Y/N,” he called, and you felt like the world had just disappeared around you two. “Come.”

You couldn’t say no – though you didn’t even know if you could answer verbally at all. You just walked to him, dripping with arousal with every step you took closer to him.

“My Omega,” he whispered, suddenly pulling you close and pressing his very hard cock against your lower stomach.

You knew the traditions. New Omegas were supposed to be claimed by their Alpha or Betas in front of the whole Khalasar, right beneath the open sky, as it was the most important moment of the lives of both the people involved.

The stars were shining in the black when Dean took you to the middle of Vaes Dothraki, not worrying about words and choosing instead to kiss your lips.

“I’m from Lys,” he untied your top, helping you throw you at your feet and moving his hands up to grope your breasts and thumb your nipples, smiling at how quickly you moaned and  _ melted _ against him.

“I’m Dean Winchester,” he kissed your neck, taking off his vest and moving to his pants. “My lady.”

He kicked off his pants, but didn’t give you time to gaze at his naked chest, kissing you once again and practically ripping the clothes covering your hips from you.

“My Omega,” he growled, pulling your hair when your scent rose to both your noses.

His cock nudged against your pussy, hard as a rock and warm as sunlight, and you squirmed in your place in desire.

“Alpha…” you whined. “ _ Please. _ ”

He pulled you down close to him, turning you around and helping you down on your knees before doing the same behind you.

“Spread up, present yourself to me.”

You lowered your face down, noting how he’d roughly organised the clothes in a pile where you could rest your face while using both your hands to expose your wet cunt to him.

Dean caressed the soft hair surrounding your wet lips, and you yelped in surprise when you felt his tongue drawing a long stripe up from your clit to your entrance, and started lapping on your juices like a starving man. He wasn’t your first man – far from it – but he felt better than anyone else, maybe because he was your true mate, the one the gods made for you.

“Dean,” you moaned.”Alpha, please _ . _ ”

He moved away, and you braced yourself when his cock head nudged against your entrance.

“Gods, yes,” he growled. “So wet, ‘mega.”

You could hear the Dosh khaleen singing and chanting loudly and some people had stopped to watch you two, but you didn’t care. With every inch of Dean’s thick cock inside, you only dove deeper and deeper into pleasure.

When you finally felt his hipbone against your ass, your Alpha didn’t waste time before moving himself, slowly fucking you open while holding your hips tightly.

“Fucking good,” he pushed his hips faster, making the sound of skin against skin rise to your ears.

He took his hand down to your clit, drawing patterns on it until he found the right rhythm and sweet spot from you.

“Dean,” you yelped.

He pushed you forward and you lost your balance, using your hands to balance yourself when you felt him draping both his arms around the closest part of your body to him. You were on the brink of your orgasm and by this time you didn’t care if you were silent or screaming.

“You gonna cum for me?” he hit your hips faster. “Gonna cum all over your Alpha’s cock when I knot you? I can feel it, Omega. Can feel your cunt squeezing me so tight… Bet you’re craving my knot so much.

“Yes,” you cried out.

Dean applied a bit of pressure onto your clit and your legs buckled in response, closing your eyes just as you felt your orgasm come. Just when he felt you tighten yourself around him, Dean released his knot and lowered his face to your neck, finally claiming you and making you scream in pleasure and a bit of pain.

He didn’t stop his hand on your clit until you were squirming and pushing his hand away.

You just continued to tremble softly against him and mewled a bit when Dean kissed the skin between your skin from the middle of your back to your neck.

“My lady,” he giggled, nibbling on your earlobe.

You chuckled.

“What is a man-lady?”

“A lord,” he licked your neck.

“My lord,” you whispered.

He ran his hands calmly over your body, waiting for his knot to deflate, and he was ready to pull you into his arms, completely ignoring the people around you, who had stopped to watch but were already walking away from the spectacle.

“Our clothes,” you threw your head back when he picked up his legs.

“I’ll get you more clothes,” he affirmed, not even caring. “You’re coming to my tent now.”


End file.
